You Never Would Have Known
by Angelic and Pyrotic
Summary: Two girls fall through the well, new love sprouts, humor and hate is created, but not to forget the Sacred Jewel is back on the leash. MirokuOC, InuyashaOC, SangoKagome


Pyrotic: Sup ya'll! Lol  
  
Angelic: Grrr  
  
Pyrotic: What's YOUR deal?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ *Chapter One* ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
:: Pyrotic Starts ::  
  
  
  
  
  
Teru came running down the hall, one strap of her black bookbag on her right shoulder and the other one not on. Her crimson red hair with baby blue streaks all short, fluffy, and bouncy mixed with her black pair of pants, boy pants, and a red vectine hoddie with two skulls and studs on the hood. A silver earing in her right ear and two white men's basketball sneakers on her feet. A black navy-blue striped fingerless glove and a navy blue black stripped fingerless glove on her hands, she ran down the hall with all her might.  
  
Turning corners widly, she was late by half-an hour! She wasn't anywhere near out of break. Rubbing her cheeks which had just burst open of skin the night before giving her three thin marine blue tigerish stripes on both of her cheeks. Her baby blue eyes darted around. She was in big trouble. She couldn't face her teacher!  
  
Running past her school room door, her friend Miski looked out the science room and cried "Teru! Where the hell are you going!"  
  
Teru didn't answer, of course. She was in too much of a huff to getting out the back doors. She knew it was wrong to chase after her dog but he might have run away if she didn't. Jumping out the broken window, she fell at least seven metres. It didn't hurt her. She rolled quickly and dashed forward, still not out of breath.  
  
She ran down the dirt road, past all of the elders calling out to her that the school is the other way. She ignored them and ran up real hard up the pebble stairway up to her house. Running past her house, she stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
"Terusagai?" Said an elderly voice. "Terusagai! What are you doing out of school!"  
  
Teru turned around to see her grandpa, his long gray bear and fluffy gray hair on his pealing-away head. His clothes raggy, old-style japan. Alexis, herself, wasn't at all japanese or even chinesse. Her mother had adopted her, or that's what they had forever told her. "Uh-uh, hi Grandpa!" Teru stammered as she backed up. She hit against the shrine-like place which her sister Kagome had once gone through. She had never came back. Teru knew that she had fallen through the well. Where had she gone?  
  
Shari, Alexis' good friend, looked out the window. Her orange hair in a long ponytail and slightly same outfit as Alexis except for the sneakers and sweater, which was black with smaller studs and her sneackers were pink. "GRANDPA MAROSHI!" Shari chimmed with a bit of a large fit. "Oh, Alexis, I need to get my clothes so be right back."  
  
Teru blinked. She plopped down as Shari ran down the pebble stairs towards her own house.  
  
"BLAH," Grandpa Maroshi pouted. "We shall wait."  
  
  
  
:: Angelic's Turn ::  
  
  
  
"Damnit where are my clothes!" Shari screamed as she threw random things out of a dresser. She stoped and pulled out a pile of clothes. "Aha!" Her hand became a victory sign and she squeeled.  
  
She threw the clothes on, and grabbed some accesorys, while throwing on some makeup. She ran out of her room and out into the yard where Alexis was. She jumped and spinned in a circle to show her new clothes. She had baggy khaki's that stopped right below her knees, the colour, black of course. A pink tanktop pulled over her black t-shirt. On the tanktop were the words "Free like the angels.". She had two small chains around her ankels, and on her feet her black and pink flame high top converse sneakers. She had her hair in a high ponytail, with a pink scrunchy, her makeup consited of a sparkily pink eyeshawdow, and light pink lipgloss. She smirked, fingering the chains around her neck, one simply gold, another simply silver, and then a gold and silver safety pin necklace. On her right hand there was a toesock with the toes cut off, and on her other hand there was a black fingerless glove. Her wrists held 5 sex braclettes and one studded braclette. Wheres Kiko??" Shari asked reffering to the fuzzy pink squirrel that lived on her shoulder.  
  
"I dunno." Teru mumbled, and pointed to the wellhouse with her thumb, and Shari gasped.  
  
"You let Kiko go into the... Well house!!!!!!!" Shari screamed and ran into the wellhouse Alexis following.  
  
"Shari, don't go into the wellhouse, what has grandfather always said?" Teru warned her.  
  
"That if we fall into the well, were going to get hurt or worse die." Shari said, her voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
"Shari... Shari! Look behind you!" Teru said, almost in a scream, Shari turned around, coming out of the well, was a moth type creature, with grey wings, and a large body, it had a almost human head.  
  
"You... Have a jewel shard!" The creature called at Shari.  
  
"What...." Shari pushed   
  
Shari turned as she heard a small squeek, then from under the stairs into the well house, Kiko came running at her and scurried up her leg and into her ponytail and resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Kiko!" Shari cooed as she poked the pink squirrel with her finger.  
  
"Shari!" Shari heard Alexis scream, and Shari turned around just in time to cover her face as the moth creature grabbed her and started to pull her towards the well.  
  
"Terusagai help!!" Shari screamed, grimacing at where the creatures claws were digging into her arm and shoulder. Shari pushed her free arm out as far as it would go and smiled as she felt Alexis grab onto it, attempting to hold her up. Shari and Alexis were slowly being dragged towards the well, Kiko in histerics, her fluffy fusia tail hitting the claws of the creature. With one last tug, the creature pulled both Alexis and Shari, along with her pink squirel into the well.  
  
  
  
:: Pyrotic' Turn ::  
  
  
  
Teru was falling down faster than Shari was, her eyes not really shut. Before you knew it, a guy with black hair, a small ponytail in the back, a black preist robe, sandles on his bare feet, and a navy blue staff with a spiky golden circle at the end and trinkets hanging off it came rushing towards her, as if he was running, and grabbed her waist. He quickly dissapeared.  
  
Shari swallowed hard, feeling the cool presence of the water spreading on her face. But to her surprise, nobody caught her! She was there with that moth creature struggling with getting Shari into an easy-kill positon. The wings fluttered, but something weird had happened to Kiko. She was taller, her pink fluffy tail swishing behind her, as if she was a human. Her eyes darting around, she suddenly squealed, her robe turning dark pink, angry eyes on her face. She dashed forward and began to gnaw away at the moth's wings.  
  
"WAHHHH!" The moth creature cried out in pure pain. It let go of Shari and Kiko and the moth creature began to go up unlike Shari. She landed softly at the bottom of the well, almost out of breath. Her shoulder was stinging with pain, a LARGE ammount of pain.  
  
She looked up. She arched a brow at what she saw.  
  
A head, no, more like a dog-man stood there. Slender tanned skin, thin tiger stripes on his cheeks like Alexis'(Teru's nickname is Alexis), long silver hair, and a red outfit. Kagome, Alexis' long lost sister, was running along. He could hear someone chasing her.  
  
The dog-boy jumped down and looked Shari hard in the eye. He grabbed her arm and leaped up, landing on the grass. Shari almost screamed, but what she saw astonished her.  
  
The Great Tree in Alexis' back yard stood tall not too far from where she had rolled, but what even more scared her. Alexis' little thing tiger stripes, like the dog-boy, were fully seen. She was chasing the boy who had saved her. She was holding some woman's boomerang, firing it with all her might. She missed and ducked down to keep it from hitting her neck right off.  
  
Of course, Alexis being a klutz in running with someone on her heals, began to fall as the woman behind her with long, streaming black hair grabbed her overly large boomerang. The boy turned immedietly and caught her from her fall.  
  
"Alexis!" Kagome cried, rushing over. The boy helped Alexis up but a sweatdrop appeared above his head as Kagome tackled her over. "Sister sister sister!"  
  
The dog-boy was acting strange. He crouched down and snarled. "She's not human," He hissed.  
  
"Inuyasha," The priest boy barked. "Are you sure? Is your nose somwhat malfuctioning...there has never been a demon beyond the portal to where Kagome lives."  
  
"She's not a human," Inuyasha snapped. "I am sure. Kagome, can't you see those stripes? They are the same as the ones which my kind of demon behold. She must be somehow a demon who was thrown into the well."  
  
"A demon!?" Alexis shot up. She suddenly ducked down, just missing a flying pink squirrel named Kiko. She rolled slightly and rose her hand, grabbing the thing from the air. "Shari, protect you-"  
  
Alexis froze. Shari was backing away from them all. Kagome, Inuyasha, the boomerang girl, the boy, Kiko, and Alexis stared. Kiko squirmed out of his captors hand and bolted on the air (Actually walking on it) towards Shari. She charged under her feet and went dashing into the woods. "SHARI!" Alexis dashed forward, ignoring Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Shari! SHARI!" Alexis cried. She knew this forest so well.   
  
Alexis dashed as hard as she could, as fast as her legs would take her. She know knew why she could hardly run out of breath by running to school, how she was so good in karate, how she always stood up for friends...how she was her!  
  
Shari was gone. Alexis stopped, kicking dirt up from the sudden and too quick of a halt. Sighing, Alexis looked behind her. The boy who saved her was panting right behind her. He smelt like a demon as well. How? He looked like an everyday average human priest! "Who...are you?" Terusagai (Or Alexis or Teru) asked quirkily.  
  
"Miroku," The boy hoarsly replied, hardly able to stand upright. He was straining for air.   
  
"You smell funny," Teru rubbed her nose. She wasn't used to this smell.  
  
"Uh," Miroku's eyes darted back and forth before he shrugged. "Got thwaked in the head pretty hard I guess."  
  
"You smell like a demon," She laughed.  
  
"HUMAN!" Miroku snapped. "Inuyasha and Kagome have to go do something so I'm having to protect you. Sango is going to find some old friends so yeah..."  
  
Teru and Mirok froze in horror as they heard a scream. Both turned around. "Come on!" Miroku grabbed Teru's hand and charged faster than she thought he could towards the sound of the scream.  
  
  
  
:: Angelic's Turn ::  
  
Shari sat on the ground, utterly lost, and scared out of her mind. Just a few hours ago she was sitting in her 9th grade class studing, well we don't need to know about PDR. How did she get here? There were people with ears. She reached up and felt her head and gasped.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god." She squeeked and stood up and patted her behind, she squeeled again then sat on the ground and cryed. After a little while, she looked around, noticing a small river, she crawled over to it, and looked in. She gasped and felt the top of her hair again, she had orange cat ears, emerging from her hair. Where did theis come from. She looked at her bottom, and squeeked. She had a orange tail, which turned white at the tip.  
  
She stood up and spun in a circle while chanting "Oh my god." And tossing her hands around. She felt a hand cover her mouth, and a arm wrap around her waist. Shari bit onto the intruders hand as hard as she could, She then proceded to scream bloody murder while the intruder fell to the ground holding his ears, Shari felt her cheeks tweak, and she looked in the water, she had whiskers. The intruder grabbed onto her again, placing a knife to her throat.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" The voice asked.  
  
"Why.." She muttered out, gasping, and her frozen in place.  
  
"Because your wearing clothes that she would wear." The masculan voice mumbled.  
  
"Let her go!" She heard another voice say, she looked over and seen the same dog boy with his claws ready to strike.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Angelic: Wow me and Teri/pyrotic are good, Oh yeah go us! Haha  
  
Pyrotic: Silly hyper active.....*Rants on*  
  
Angelic : Anyways Send reviews to me or her, um get me at buggypunker@hotmail.com and Pyrotic at Dragonballz_elite@hotmail.com 


End file.
